1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to seats, and more specifically, to retractable seats that are to be mounted on a stationary support.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Previous devices in the same general field have the seat member movable from an open to a closed position by a simple pivoting action. The face of the seat member in these previous devices has been disposed toward the vertical support when in the closed position. The following U.S. patents are known to be in the same general field as the present invention: Schoonmaker Pat. No. 424,730; Krugly Pat. No. 1,605,550; and Purcell Pat. No. 2,965,153. None of the above patents shows the concept of the present invention.